Wierdsister College Series 2 Episode 1
by Evenironsea
Summary: The first day Mildred's second year back at Wierdsister college. A few new students appear, some old characters are back, and the weathers acting strangly.


**Wierdsister College Series 2**

Hi all's, my first FanFic. I decided that there was a serious lack of Wierdsister stories so decided to write my own. It's basic idea is a second series of Wierdsister College featuring some old characters, from Worst Witch, returning. It will have the same 13 episode style, with each episode having its own plotline.

Episode 1 – 

Chapter 1 –

Mildred's house:

"Hey mum, have you seen my broom." Mildred called down the hallway.

"Nope," her mother replied from the other end, popping her head round the doorframe, "You want to do some sweeping, eh?"

"Funny," Mildred replied sarcastically as she walked down the corridor, "Dad might know where it is." As Millie went into the kitchen she saw her mother walk back to the sink and put on her rubber gloves.

"I thought that you did the washing up this morning." Mildred asked frowning slightly.

"I did, but what with you and your brothers back home for the summer, we're running out of plates."

Mildred smiled apologetically, "Anyway, know where Dad is?"

"He's down in the garage, looking at the car, again. Something called a 'flanbox' is broken."

"Are you sure you don't mean 'fanbelt'?"

"Oh yeah, that was it." Mildred's mother shook her head. "I don't know why he thinks he can fix it; he's never been able to fix that car before."

"Still, he might where my broom is." Mildred walked out of the kitchen, out the door, and stumbled down the front stair. The garage door was open and she could just see her father's legs poking out from under the car, amid a pile of greasy bits of metal.

"Hey Dad, have you seen my broom." Mildred said as she stood there with her arms crossed.

"Why, what do you need to sweep up?" came his muffled voice.

"Not _a_ broom, _my_ broom."

"Oh, I think it's in the top of your cupboard."

"Ok, thanks." Mildred ran back into the house and to her room. When she opened the cupboard a wave of random junk came crashing down on top of her. Mildred stood there for a moment before spotting her broomstick. She pulled it out, tweaked a couple of bend twigs, and tossed it onto the pile on her bed. The pile contained all the stuff that she would be bringing with her when she went back to Wierdsister College.

Lessons had ended early due to the incident with the whisperer. All students had been told to go home until next year. Millie had decided to spend her extended holiday back with her family. Her older brothers were also home from uni so the house was full.

The rest of her family was, at first, not quite sure how to treat their witch family member. However, they soon became used to her habit of brewing strange potions, and mentioning odd words like, broomsticks, spells, and enchantments in an entirely commonplace way.

Mildred had spent her term trying to be as ordinary as possible. She helped out around the house, played football with her brothers, and got a brief job at a library.

When she had first come back her mother had mourned over the loss of Mildred plaits. Her brothers on the other hand took the new hairstyle, and her new fashion sense, as a sign that she was finally socially acceptable. They had introduced her to many of their friends and colleagues. That was how Mildred had got her job at the library. One of her brother's friends had a grandmother who was the main librarian. When Mildred expressed her interest in old books to her, she had been offered a place as assistant librarian until she had to leave. As Mildred's hair grew she begun to tie it back again, but this time in a ponytail. Millie had enjoyed her time at home, but was looking forward to going back to Wierdsister, and meeting all the new students.

Mildred's mother walked in with a phone in one hand.

"It's Ben," she said.

After the incident with the whisperer, Ben and Millie stopped seeing each other. They knew that they would both be going soon and that Millie was a little unsure of what was going on in her life right now so they parted as friends. After Millie got home Ben had called her to say that he had got a scholarship for a university in Australia, and that he would be living there for the next year. He seemed a little worried of Millie's reaction, but Mildred was glad, and a little proud of him getting such an opportunity. She encouraged him to go and, through numerous phone calls and emails, advised him on which house to buy and which subjects to take.

Millie thanked her mum and took the phone.

"Hey, Ben. What's up?"

"Oh, I'm just calling to wish you luck for Wierdsister."

"Hey, thanks. You too."

"I know that we won't be able to talk as much when we start work again."

"Yeah it is a shame," Millie sat down. "Still, you'll be making loads of new friends in Australia."

"Let's hope so. I leave tomorrow."

"Nice. How longs the flight?"

"Twelve hours."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"It is on the other side of the world."

"True. Misery's won't be the same without you."

"Mum'll have to hire someone to fill in for me. Are you still going to work there?"

"Yeah, I'm stocked up a little cash here, but more can't hurt. Maybe one of the new students will need a job."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that there would be new people."

"I'm really looking forward to meeting them."

"You should email me about them. We really should stay in touch."

"Yeah, I'll try to email you as much as I can."

"Me too."

"Anyway, hope it goes well."

"Same to you."

"Bye,"

"See ya."

Millie ended the call and flipped the phone onto her bed.

Cas' House:

"Hey, you come back here."

Cas chased her little brother Josh across the room. She caught hold of him, hoisted him up, and spun him round in a circle. She set him down gently and they both collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"What…have I told you…about…tugging…my…hair?" Cas wheezed.

Josh merely giggled and tried to tickle his older sister. Just then, their father walked into the room carrying a briefcase.

"Hey there, you two. What have you been up to while I was out?"

Cas sat up and tried to keep her face straight.

"Aah, we were just, checking the floor for dust."

"Sure, sure," their Dad replied, "And I was just emptying trash bins. Have you packed yet Cas?"

Her face froze. "Packed," she said faintly.

"Yeah, packed. You're leaving for Wierdsister tomorrow."

"Oh, I may have forgotten to, um, do that." she shrugged sheepishly.

"Well you better start now." He looked at his watch. "It's six o'clock, and you still have to have dinner."

Cas scrambled to her feet and ran to her room. Her father turned to Josh and lifted him to his feet.

"I swear, your sister gets more like me every day."

Tim Wraithewight's house:

"Morning, Mrs Wraithewight." Called Azmat as he walked into his best friend's house.

"Same to you," she replied as she slid a tray of cookies out of the oven. "Tim's just in his room."

"Thanks." Azmat ran up the stairs to Tim's room. As he walked in the door he saw Tim facing away from him with his hands outstretched. Hovering in the air in front of his was a small, green frog. Azmat leant against the doorframe and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"You really should get a girlfriend." He stated.

Tim spun around. The frog fell to the floor with a splat.

"Hey, Azmat, my man, didn't see you there."

"Maybe, I used an invisibility potion." He flickered his fingers mysteriously.

"Yeah right. You couldn't brew up a decent potion if your life depended on it."

"True, true." Azmat shook his head sadly, then grinned. "Anyway, I just came round to see how you're getting on with your packing. I'm all done."

"Same here, just finished. I was just getting my spell casting back into shape."

"Well, I think your frog has had enough. You wanna go downstairs and see if we can get some of those cookies?"

"We think alike, my friend, we think alike."

Tim and Azmat high fived before heading downstairs.

Ethel Hallows Manor

Ethel skipped lightly down the grand staircase as the maids and servants parted to make way for her. She crossed the hall and entered her father's study. He was sitting at his desk with his chin on his hand and papers scattered all over the desk.

"Father, I was just wondering."

"Yes dear," he said distractedly.

"I was wondering which skirt I should wear on my first day."

"Why don't you ask Sibyl? I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Sibyl," Ethel said disbelievingly "As if she notices _anything_ about current fashion."

"I don't think that I would know any more than her which skirt you should wear."

Ethel pouted slightly, "I just thought, well, you might be able to help me." She flounced out of the room.

She went across the hall to a door on the other side. It led to the living room. She picked up a magazine from the coffee table, curled up on the couch, and flipped the glossy pages open. Just then her brother James walked into the room.

James was only a year older than Ethel and a little taller. He had dark brown hair and grey-green eyes. James had been attending a wizard college for the past two years. This year Ethel and James father had decided that his children needed to spend more time together and had decided to send James to Wierdsister with Ethel. The two had never been that close, and they were not entirely thrilled at the prospect of spending of spending more time together.

As James walked past a scowling Ethel he snatched the magazine from his sister's fingers and threw it over his shoulder without looking. It landed face up on a pile of books. James threw himself into a leather chair. Ethel raised her eyebrows.

"Morning, sister dear. Not having too much trouble deciding which lipstick to match your socks, I hope."

"Not having too much trouble matching your eye shadow to your nail polish, brother dear." Ethel sneered.

"Ooh," said James, pretending to be shocked, "It bites."

"I'm probably poisonous, too." Ethel muttered, then grinned.

"So, looking forward to spending more time with your beloved sister." Ethel leaned forward and steepled her fingers.

"I'd rather spend time with a poisonous snake. Which reminds me. Do you think that that 'beetle' of yours will let me take Belinda?"

"Belinda? Oh, your snake. I thought I let that thing loose two years ago."

"Nah," her brother replied, shaking his head, "That was Mona's jar of beetles."

"Ah yes. Sibyl screamed, and then burst into tears when she found some in her sandwich." She laughed and stared dreamily into the distance.

"Anyway, back at the Hallow Manor…" James waved his hands to get her attention. "Belinda, Beetle."

"Well I suppose it would be alright."

"What happened to last year's fines-you-for-the-slightest-noise Beetle?"

"Last year she would never have allowed it. But this year she'll be so busy watching Hobbes like a hawk she probably won't notice."

"Ah yes, Hobbes," he said, glancing at his sister in curiosity, "Wasn't that the oh-so-dark-and-handsome git you were going out with."

"Git he was, but I wouldn't go out with him, after that whole 'whisperer' thing." Ethel turned her eyes away from her brothers. "But he is quite, pretty."

"What," James raised her eyebrows incredulously. "What was that?" he laughed.

Ethel's mouth twitched. "Anyway, when we're at Wierdsister, I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from me. And my friends."

James' eyes widened. "You have…friends. I'm shocked."

Ethel scowled. "I have friends. I do. There's Cas. I mean she hates me, and doesn't really trust me, but we still, talk. And Millie is my friend now, sort of. Wraithewight and Madaridi talk to everyone. So yes," she turned to her brother, "I have friends."

"You do realise," her brother pointed out, "You have just named the very people that I am going to befriend, just to irritate you."

Ethel paused, "That," she said without conviction, "Was deliberate."

Hobbes' Castle:

Hobbes ran his fingers lightly over the spines of the dusty books. He tilted his head to read the titles. Spotting a promising looking volume he brushed the grime of the letters. It read, _'The Goode Magicke'_. He grasped it between his forefinger and thumb and tugged it out. He walked over to a small table, sat in a rickety wooden chair and placed the book on the table. As it thudded down a small puff of dust flew up.

Apart from the words on the spine in gold letter, and the same title on the front, the book had no other decoration. It was made of plain black leather. It seemed to be very old, and was falling apart a little. Hobbes carefully lifted the front cover up and opened the book. On the first page there was an index. He scanned the titles of the chapter. From what he could glean it seemed to be a book detailing the benefits and disadvantages of particular magic's. He flipped the pages to the introduction and a certain sentence caught his eye.

_One of the greateste myths of all time in the Wiccan worlde is 'The Goode Magicke'. Many great witches and wizards have searched for a magicke that has no adverse side effects, such as the Doctor Fosters Effect which many of us knowe. Is there, in fact, a magicke that, when used, brings only goode? Surely such a magicke coulde only be wielded by the moste powerful of wizards. I, as have many others, have dedicated my life to trying to discover this mysterious phenomenon. But this is the most elusive of magickes, and I doubte that I should ever find it._

Hobbes looked up and sighed. He had spent his entire holidays at his Grandmothers place. His Gran lived in a small castle in a remote location in Scotland. Most of the rooms were unused. The few rooms that were used were the dining room, his grandmother's bedroom, the tower room which Hobbes was using, the lounge room, and the library. Hobbes had spent nearly all his time searching for books in the library. The only time he spent in the other rooms was when he ate meals and when he was sleeping.

Hobbes was just closing the heavy volume when he saw his grandmother peering round the edge of the bookshelves. She was wearing a white cardigan and a knee length black skirt. She stood tall although she had arthritis and carried a thin, black walking stick. Hobbes had learned very early on that as long as her cane stayed on the ground you were safe from her wrathful magic. Hobbes grandmother was a formidable witch who commanded enormous power.

"Found anything worth reading." She said, leaning over the table.

"Some are worth reading, but very few are worth scraping the dust off." Hobbes stood up went back over to the shelves.

"They are rather dusty. Any chance of you coming out soon." She said, although she already knew the answer.

"I still have some more books I want to look at."

His grandmother harrumphed. "Well, you'll have to do that later. Lunch is ready. You should probably go up to your room and get ready." She went to leave, then turned back. "Ah, I sent your belongings on ahead to the college. They should arrive before you do."

Hobbes nodded briefly as she left. He was about to leave when he remembered the book. He thought for a moment about leaving it but at the last minute picked it up and took it out with him.

A Heath

The fog was becoming thicker, Fern was sure of it. The view of the grassy heath and the few bushes and trees was being obscured by the clouds. Anyone standing even a few meters away would not be able to see her small figure with long sleeved, floating black dress and pointed hat decorated with many flowers.

Fern cleared her throat. She inhaled to the count of seven, and exhaled to the count of seven. She breathed in and out as she attempted to clear her mind.

However, peace eluded her as her mind returned to what had been troubling her. Tomorrow, she would start at Wierdsister College.


End file.
